Birthday Surprise
by IchigoXIchigo
Summary: It's the Kagamines' birthday. None of her friends seem to remember that it was they're birthday, and Rin is hurt. However, after school both Rin and Len get kidnapped? Boy, were they in for a big surprise... Originally posted on the 27th but accidentally deleted it. T T


**EDIT: Was only gonna change the summary, but I accidentally deleted the story. T_T**

**It's Rin and Len's birthday! Happy Birthday guys! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid (sadly)**

* * *

December 27th was a special day to the Kagamines. Guess why? It was Rin and her boyfriend's birthday! They were both 15 years old.

The girl, Rin got out of bed to the sound of her alarm clock. She sleepily pressed the snooze button but nevertheless, she got out and took a quick shower. Once she was ready, she walked down the stairs to have breakfast with a happy and excited smile on her face. She quickly grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl and went off to school.

'I'm so excited, I wonder what Len is going to get me', she thought. 'Maybe Miku and the others are holding a party again just like last year? I already got Len a present, I hope he likes it.'

Rin had gotten her boyfriend a video game called Call Of Duty: Black Ops 2. He liked playing video games, as most guys do, and she thought she'd get him this game that Kaito had suggested. Apparently, it was really popular with guys. **(A/N: Hehe Rin, Len probably already has that game XD) **

Arriving to class, she set down her bag on her desk and sat on her chair. Her best friend Miku sat next to her. "Hey Miku!" she greeted. "So, are you doing anything special?"

The teal-haired girl turned to her and said, "Special? What do you mean? I'll just be doing the usual stuff at Crypton and possibly shooting a new PV next week. What about you?"

Miku was discovered by Crypton during their school's music event. She had a really good voice and could reach high notes very well, therefore she got accepted.

The blonde girl was bewildered. Normally, Miku was one of the first ones to greet her a 'Happy Birthday', but this year, she didn't. Rin was absolutely sure that Miku didn't forget it, she never did. But then again, there was a first time for everything…

"Um, well, nothing!" she tried to sound happy but inside, she was a bit hurt. Miku was her best friend since who knows when. Rin sighed and put her head down on her desk.

A couple of minutes later, Luka arrived. She was also one of the ones, along with Miku who celebrated her birthday and greeted her. Luka sat down on her chair while greeting both Rin and Miku a good morning. The pink-haired girl sat there quietly as usual.

"Morning Luka", Rin tapped her back making the other turn around and face her. "So…" She trailed off, hoping that at least one of her best friends would remember.

"Yeah?" The girl in front questioned.

"What day is it today?" Please let her remember, please let her remember.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's December 27th", she replied calmly.

"So… it's?"

"2 days after Christmas? 6 days before New Year's?"

Rin sighed. Why didn't any of them remember? Maybe they're planning a surprise party?

'I'll just maybe wait until after school. But! I have one hope left, Kaito still hadn't come to class, maybe he might've remembered!' she thought.

She put her elbows on her desk and propped her chin in the palms of her hands. Tapping her foot to the beat of her favourite song, she silently waited for Kaito to come. He was also one of her best friends. He and Len are also best friends.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Soon, the classroom door slid open to reveal a blue-haired guy holding an ice cream in his hands. Wow, is it even possible to take it inside the school? Rin chuckled. Yup, that's Kaito for sure…

He slowly made his way to his seat – the one in front of Miku and beside Luka while licking his vanilla flavoured ice cream.

"Hi Kaito!" Rin greeted. "What's up?" She hoped he'd take her hint…

"Oh! Miku, Luka and I will be doing something after school", he replied. Unknown to Rin, the said girls looked at Kaito with a glare that said: "Don't say anything or else".

He sweatdropped and reverted his eyes back to Rin. "Uh, it was nothing! Nevermind!" he shook his hands.

Rin was hurt and shocked. No one remembered her birthday! That's a shocker…

Len soon arrived right after the school bell rang. He sat down on his seat behind Rin. She pulled out a little blank piece of paper and wrote 'Good Morning' on it and passed it to the boy behind her.

'Morning to you too, and, Happy Birthday!' he passed back.

'Happy Birthday to you too! xoxo The most unusual thing today happened, I think no one remembers it's our birthday today. :(' she wrote.

'Maybe they have something planned?' he wrote back.

Rin was about to write another one but got caught by their teacher. "Is something the matter Ms. Kagamine?"

"No, nothing at all!"

When she turned back to write something on the board, she quickly scribbled on something on the piece of paper.

'I'm not sure. Meet me after school by the gates, I have your present! :D xo' she passed it back.

'Sure, I have something for you too.' He wrote.

"Rin Kagamine, would you like to answer this question on the board?" Damn. They got caught again.

* * *

Len stood there patiently waiting for his girlfriend by the school gates. According to Rin, no one remembered their birthday. It stung a bit for Len but for Rin, she was deeply hurt and shocked. Scanning around the crowd of students, he saw a bouncing white bow running and he immediately knew it was her. After all, he was the one who got her that present last year and it wasn't usual that a person would wear a bow on his head.

"H-Hey", Rin put her hands on her knees while gasping for air. "Sorry I'm late, stupid teacher had homework for us and forgot to give it out until the end of the day". She explained.

Len shook his head. "I don't mind". He put his hand in his pocket and grabbed a little red velvet box. "Here, catch". He chucked it at his girlfriend.

Rin opened it to reveal a silver charm bracelet. It was so pretty, and it had three charms. One was an orange, her favourite fruit. The other was a banana, Len's favourite fruit. And the last was a roadroller. Believe it or not, it was both their favourite vehicle. Weird, huh?

"Thank you so much, Len! It looks so pretty!" she exclaimed and tried to put it on her wrist. "Wait, how do you put this thing on?"

Len chuckled. "Here, let me help". He grabbed the bracelet and put it around his girlfriend's wrist. "It looks perfect on you".

Rin kissed him on the cheek. "Here's yours". She rummaged through her bag and found the video game. It was wrapped in wrapping paper. **(A/N: lol that sounds weird. Wrapped in wrapping paper…) **"Open it".

Len quickly tore the wrapping paper eager to know what she gave him. Finally, it revealed the video game: Call Of Duty Black Ops 2.

'This is awkward…' he thought. The thing is, Len already owned this video game months ago. But of course, he was not about to say it in front of his girlfriend.

"Thanks Rin! I've been wanting this for ages!" It's not like he wanted to lie to Rin, but in this situation, he just had to.

Rin pulled his face over to hers and they engaged in a lip lock. When they finished, they walked home together. They held hands throughout the whole way and when they reached the intersection where it lead to the other's street, they bid their goodbyes. However, this time it was different.

A woman in a dark cloak walked up to both of them. She was holding a bag of oranges and bananas.

"Would you like some oranges and bananas for free?"

Rin nodded. "Sure!" She had a wide smile on her face.

Len bit his lip, hesitating but nevertheless agreed.

"Alright, follow me then".

And so, they obeyed the woman's instructions and followed her. Oh boy, neither did they know they were in for a big surprise…

* * *

Both of them got tied up to a chair in possibly the woman's room. They were on separate chairs, but both facing the other way. Their hands and feet were tied together with ropes.

Rin sobbed. Oh why did they follow that woman?

"Don't worry Rin, I'll try to get out of here", Len reassured her and tried to untangle and free his hands from the ropes but to no avail. Damn it.

"It's no use Len, what if we never get out of here? What's going to happen to us?" Rin whimpered. It pierced his heart to hear his beloved cry. He tried again and again but the ropes were too tight.

"We'll be okay, I promise".

Minutes later, the door opened and the woman came back again.

"Alright, I'm going to untangle both of you, but don't you dare try to leave the room until I tell you so". She commanded.

The woman got down on her knees and untangled them both free from the ropes.

"Good, now wear this", she showed them a pair of blindfolds. "I promise nothing bad will happen".

She went over to Rin first and put it around her. After that, she did it to Len. Going in between the Kagamines, she told them to hold her hand and follow her. They went around the house and a couple of minutes later, the woman opened the door and was greeted by the gust of wind. Both of them realized they were taken outside.

"I'm going to remove the blindfolds from you guys, but again, don't leave. I'll be inside the house, I'll knock from the inside and that's when you are to open the door". The Kagamines found it weird, but did it nonetheless.

The blindfolds were taken off of them and the woman stepped in the house. Soon after, two knocks were heard from inside. When they entered, the house was pitch black. After a few seconds, the light turned on and confetti was released.

"Happy Birthday Rin and Len!" All of their friends were there. Miku, Luka, Kaito, Gumi, Gakupo, and Mikuo.

Rin was the first to react. "Wow! You guys did this all for us?" She was amazed. The walls were decorated yellow with oranges, bananas and roadrollers. Bunches of yellow and orange balloons were on the corners. Lastly, there was a big streamer that said 'Happy Birthday Rin and Len!'.

"Thank you so much!" They cheered. Both of them were glad. Especially Rin. No one forgot their birthday after all, they did an amazing job decorating this house too.

Miku shook her head. "It's alright. We also had a bit of fun too, especially because I was the woman in the dark cloak", she giggled. "I'm sorry Rin, I could see how hurt you were when I didn't greet you a 'Happy Birthday' earlier. If I did, this wouldn't be a surprise".

Luka gave a soft laugh. "The truth is, we hadn't finished decorating the house, and so we needed something to distract you guys, so Mikuo here formed a 'plan' and decided that we should 'kidnap' both of you".

"I love it!" Rin had tears in her eyes and they all formed a group hug.

Miku laughed. "Careful Rin, I can't breathe!"

"Alright, here's the cake!" Kaito called out from the kitchen. He brought out a large round vanilla cake complete with frosting and of course, their favourite fruits – oranges and bananas. On top was a little roadroller figurine with small Rin and Len figures on it.

All of them crowded around the dinner table while Rin and Len sat on two chairs facing each other.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rin and Len, (Kagamine) happy birthday to you!" they chorused with Kaito saying the Kagamine part.

"Three cheers!" Miku exclaimed. "Hip Hip",

"Hooray!" The rest cheered.

"Hip Hip", She said louder.

"Hooray!" Louder.

"Hip Hip", Miku said even louder this time.

"Hooray!" They all cheered really loud.

Afterwards, they all got their birthday presents and handed them out to Rin and Len.

They got their hands under the table and squeezed it while smiling.

This was by far, the best birthday they ever had.

* * *

**Kinda rushed near the end... **

**Anyways, again Happy Birthday Rin and Len!**

**Review~**


End file.
